4 Days With You
by Tie19
Summary: Suatu hari, Hitsugaya mengajak Ichigo ke toko Urahara. Gara-gara tingkah gaje Urahara yang bikin berantakan, Ichigo ddan Hitsugaya membantu Ururu membereskan toko. Gara-gara itu, mereka berdua terjebak di badai! IchiHitsu oneshot. Don't Like Don't Read.


A/N: Tie mau bilang, kalo ini fic IchiHitsu, dan ada yaoi-nya. Ada yang suka, tapi juga ada yang nggak suka. Bagi yang emang nggak suka yaoi, jangan capek-capek ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic ini, dan juga jangan capek-capek ngeflame cuma gara-gara ini fic yaoi. Aku udah bilang, lho. Jangan sampe ada yang protes kalo ini yaoi. Kalo protesnya gara-gara banyak typo, terus... Penulisan judulnya nggak tepat, dll, sih nggak apa-apa. Jangan protes gara-gara yaoi, oke?

Saya peringatkan sekali lagi, **bagi yang membenci yaoi, terutama IchiHitsu, silahkan pencet tombol BACK yang masih terpampang dengan mulus di pojok kiri atas! Pokoknya saia gak mau tau ya! Sudah diingatkan kok ndableg..**

DISCLAIMER: Bleach jelas-jelas punya om Tite Kubo, kalo punya saya, entar jadinya amburadul dan berantakan kaya fict gila ini. MWAHAHAHAHA! *dijambak*

* * *

4 Days With You

* * *

Pagi hari ini, Hitsugaya mengajak Ichigo jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura karena Hitsugaya bosan kalau bermain sendirian di rumah. Oke, oke. Memang dia nggak tinggal sendirian, tapi... Kalo ngajak Orihime ataupun Rangiku main.. Kalian ngerti akibatnya, kan?

"Huaah... Kurosaki! Udara pagi hari ini sejuk banget, ya! Padahal dari kemarin, kemarin kemarinnya dan kemarinnya lagi kan panas! Gerah! Sumpek!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menghirup udara yang segar di pagi itu. Ichigo mengangguk.

"He'eh, apalagi di rumahku ada si jenggot yang suaranya menggelegar dan nyaris memekakkan telinga...," kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Hahaha.. Kita sama-sama parah keadaannya kalo dirumah... Di rumahku.. Mau nggak mau harus makan masakannya Orihime yang... Bisa bayangin sendiri kan?" kata Hitsugaya. Wajahnya memucat perlahan kalau mengingat sarapan yang dia makan tadi pagi. Ramen rasa pisang (emang ada?) dengan saus tabasco super ultra pedas. Baru melihatnya saja Hitsugaya sudah nyaris muntah. Tapi... Kenapa Rangiku punya "selera" untuk menyantapnya, ya..?

"Hm.. Eh, Toushiro, kita enaknya main kemana nih? Capek ntar kalo muter-muter terus di sini..," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya, berfikir.

"Oke, kita ke Urahara Shouten aja yuk! Kita liat keadaannya Abarai!" ajak Hitsugaya. Ichigo setuju. Mereka berdua berganti arah dan berjalan menuju Urahara Shoten.

"Hmm.. Kira-kira, gimana nasib Abarai, ya?" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin buruk," kata Ichigo sambil membayangkan Renji yang sedang memakai baju maid sedang berputar-putar keseluruh Urahara Shoten dengan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. (aneh kayaknya)

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Urahara Shoten.

Hitsugaya lalu mengetuk pintu. Pintu dibuka oleh Urahara.

"Hoo.. Kurosaki-san dan Hitsugaya-taichou.. Sedang apa disini..?" tanya Urahara sambil membetulkan topinya yang miring.

"Kami mau lihat keadaan Renji," kata Ichigo. Urahara mengangkat topinya.

"Wew, kalian datang di saat yang tepat..," kata Urahara sambil melangkah ke kanan. "Kalian lihat?" tanya Urahara sambil nyengir lebar.

Hitsugaya melotot. Ichigo cengo.

Apa sih, yang mereka lihat?

Rupanya...

"LIVE! **PERTUNJUKAN ABARAI NGEPEEEEL**!!!" teriak Urahara sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji yang sedang mengepel lantai dengan kecepatan super maksimum dan disambut dengan tinju maut dari Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung menyelamatkan (?) Renji dari gerakan mautnya itu.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAMU MEMPERMAINKAN ABARAI, YA?" teriak Hitsugaya. Urahara merunduk ketakutan.

"Re... Renji....! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Oi!" panggil Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Renji. Rupanya Renji pingsan gara-gara kecapekan muter-muter seluruh Urahara Shoten...

Dengan cekatan Ichigo menggendong Renji ke kamarnya dan membaringkan jasad (hah?) Renji di kasur dengan hati-hati. Dia lalu berjalan keluar.

Ururu mempersilakan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya duduk di ruang tamu. Jinta lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum.

"Ahaha.. Maaf untuk yang tadi, Kurosaki-san.. Hitsugaya-taichou...," kata Urahara sambil mengangkat topinya. Jinta datang sambil membawa teh, tapi sayangnya Jinta tidak memperhatikan kalau didepannya ada kardus, dan...

GUBRAK!

Jinta terjatuh. Tehnya melayang. Gelasnya tergeletak dan airnya muncrat mengenai mata Urahara.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!! MATAKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"** teriak Urahara sambil lari-lari gaje. Akibat kecerobohannya, dia menabrak beberapa benda yang ada di sekelilingnya.

**GUBRAAAAAAKKKKKK****!!**

**PRA****AAAAAAAAAAANGGGG!!!**

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sweat drop. Efeknya besar banget...

Akhirnya, rumah Urahara menjadi berantakan. Ururu segera mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan "malapetaka" yang disebabkan oleh seekor eh, seorang Urahara.

"To.. Toushiro, mendingan kita bantuin Ururu... Daripada ntar dia kecapekan...," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mulai membantu Ururu dan Ichigo.

"Fyuuh... Selesai juga!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelap keringatnya yang nyaris turun dan memasuki matanya. Ichigo merengangkan kedua tangannya. Ichigo lalu melihat ke arah jam.

"Waduh! Udah sore! Toushiro! Kita pulang aja, yuk! Ntar si jenggot ngamuk-ngamuk, lagi!" kata Ichigo, lalu pamit kepada Urahara.

"Hati-hati, ya, Ichigo-san, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Begitu keluar, angin kencang disertai mendung datang menghampiri Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"To.. Toshiro, cepetan, gih, entar kita masuk angin lagi...," kata Ichigo sambil menahan angin kencang itu. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Baru beberapa langkah dari Urahara Shoten, badaipun datang.

"Ukh! To.. Toushiro, kamu nggak apa-a-"

"**GYAAAAAAAAA****!!!"**

Akibat ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, Hitsugaya terbang dan tenggelam di sungai.

"Kurosaki! Tolong!" teriak Hitsugaya. Spontan Ichigo panik.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo. Ichigo segera melompat ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan Hitsugaya yang tenggelam.

"Toushiro, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, kok. Makasih udah mau nyelamatin aku, ya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Ichigo menghela nafas lega, lalu menggendong Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya langsung memerah.

"Ku... KUROSAKI! Apa-apaan?" teriak Hitsugaya. "TURUNIN GUE!"

"NGGAK!" teriak Ichigo sambil menggeleng. "Ntar kamu tenggelam lagi!" kata Ichigo sambil tetap menggendong Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Mau nggak mau, Hitsugaya harus mau digendong sama Ichigo.

"Tahan aja, bentar lagi nyampe kok, di apartemennya Inoue. Sabar ya..." kata Ichigo sambil mempererat pegangannya pada Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

_Duh, gawat! Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini..?_ pikir Hitsugaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sampai di apartemennya Inoue.

"TAICHOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!! Gue khawatir banget! Ichigo, makasih, ya, udah mau nganter Taichou sampe sini!" kata Matsumoto senang. Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

"Nggak masalah.. Masa gue mau ninggalin Toushiro gitu aja.. Huachim!" kata Ichigo disusul bersin.

"Kurosaki-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Inoue khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok.. Ha.. Ha... HUACHIM!" kata Ichigo disusul bersin lagi. Wajahnya memucat perlahan.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Iya.. Nggak apa-apa, kok! Mm... Gue pulang dulu, ya!" pamit Ichigo. Hitsugaya lalu mengerutkan alisnya.

_Kurosaki kenapa, ya..?_

_

* * *

  
_

Hitsugaya berjalan lurus sambil menatap tanah. Sesekali kakinya menendang bebatuan yang ada di dekatnya. Udara hari ini mulai hangat, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi badai seperti kemarin sore.

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Yo, Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo. Hitsugaya tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa dia senang melihat Ichigo sehat-sehat saja, meskipun suaranya agak parau.

"Pagi!" sapa Hitsugaya, lalu menarik tangan Ichigo, ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling kota Karakura lagi.

"He.. Hei! Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo kaget. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Rahasia..," katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicau riang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ichigo? Bagus, tidak..?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Indah...," jawab Ichigo sambil memeluk Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya langsung memerah.

"A.. Apa-apaan, sih!" seru Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil, lalu duduk disebelah Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou.. Kau tahu..?" kata Ichigo.

"Hmm..?"

"Meskipun kecil, tapi kau manis...," kata Ichigo. "Seperti bunga ini!" lanjutnya sambil memberikan Hitsugaya setangkai bunga berwarna putih.

"E.. EH?" gumam Hitsugaya. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ku.. Kurosaki, kamu nggak bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku serius..," katanya lembut. Wajah Hitsugaya bertambah merah.

"Ma.. Makasih...," kata Hitsugaya pelan. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum senang.

Mereka duduk disitu sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

_Bunga ini wangi, ya... Apa maksudnya aku juga wangi...?_ pikir Hitsugaya sambil mencium bau bunga tersebut. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

_Hei! Kenapa aku berfikir begitu? Tapi... Tadi Kurosaki bilang... Aku manis...?_ batin Hitsugaya, lalu dia tersenyum. Hitsugaya merasa sangat senang, entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya khawatir. Yang dipanggil malah terkejut.

"Y.. Ya? Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat...," kata Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Hmm? Gitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku nggak bercanda, tahu..," kata Hitsugaya sewot. Wajahnya sebal, tapi khawatir.

"Hmm.. Kalo kamu khawatir kayak gitu, gimana kalo kita pulang aja sekarang?" tawar Ichigo. Hitsugaya menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku nggak mau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu...," gumam Hitsugaya pelan supaya Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

"Hm? Kamu bilang sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo. Rupanya dia mendengarnya sedikit.

"Nggak, kok! Ayo, pulang!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mendorong Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo terus. Belum lama mereka berjalan, Ichigo tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Kurosaki!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil mendekati Ichigo. Spontan dia menyentuh dahi Ichigo.

_Gawat! Kurosaki demam! Gimana nih? _pikir Hitsugaya panik. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Ichigo sampai rumahnya (rumahnya Ichigo, bukan Hitsugaya).

Sesampainya di depan rumah Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hitsugaya mengetuk sekali lagi.

Hening...

"Halo? Ada orang dirumah?" teriak Hitsugaya. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hitsugaya lalu membuka pintu rumah Ichigo yang tak terkunci, dan menemukan sepucuk surat di meja makan.

Hitsugaya lalu meletakkan Ichigo yang masih pingsan di kursi makan, dan membaca surat itu.

_Hei, Ichigo! Maaf kalau aku terlambat memberi tahu kepadamu, sebenarnya, hari ini sampai minggu depan ada acara untuk ayah dan anak__-anak perempuannya! Maaf karena aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin! Dan juga... Tadi pagi, kelihatannya keadaanmu kurang sehat, jadi, kalau kau sakit, ambil saja obat yang ada di klinik!_

_Dari Ayah_

Mata Hitsugaya membesar begitu membaca surat itu, karena itu berarti, tak ada yang bisa merawat Ichigo dirumahnya.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa aku yang harus merawat Kurosaki?_ pikir Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya lalu diam, dia berfikir, apakah dia harus merawat Ichigo, atau tidak.

_Hmm... Lebih baik kurawat saja, daripada dirawat Inoue.. Bisa nggak sembuh dia nanti... _pikir Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lalu menggendong Ichigo dan berjalan ke atas, ke kamar Ichigo. Sesampainya dikamar Ichigo, Hitsugaya langsung meletakkan Ichigo di kasurnya.

"Dasar bodoh...," gumam Hitsugaya. "Padahal, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini... Baka...," gumamnya lagi sambil mengusap-usap dahi Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya lalu memerah.

_Hei! Apa yang aku lakukan, sih! Sebaiknya aku mengobatinya dulu.. Ukh.. Kenapa aku malah terpesona begini..?_ pikir Hitsugaya malu. Dia lalu turun untuk mengambil termometer dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Ichigo. Tak lupa, Hitsugaya juga membawa obat. Hitsugaya lalu naik tangga menuju kamar Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya mengukur suhu tubuh Ichigo. Dia terkejut melihat hasilnya. 40.2.

_Waduh, gimana, nih! Kurosaki demam tinggi! Ah! Benar juga, kompres!_

Hitsugaya lalu berjalan setengah berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia membasahi handuk kecil yang dibawanya dengan air hangat untuk mengompres Ichigo.

Hitsugaya memasuki kamar Ichigo dan mengompres dahi Ichigo. Hitsugaya menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Kurosaki... Maaf ya...," gumam Hitsugaya sambil memandangi wajah Ichigo yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hitsugaya lalu menyeret kursi belajar Ichigo ke samping kasurnya dan duduk disana, sambil terus memandangi wajah Ichigo.

"Ugh...," rintih Ichigo tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Jangan.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku nggak mau sendirian...," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya memandangi wajah Ichigo. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, tapi, kok.. Dia bicara sendiri?

"Ngh...," rintih Ichigo lagi. Ichigo lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"To.. Toushirou?" gumam Ichigo kaget, lalu bangun dengan tiba-tiba. "Ugh..," rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kurosaki, lebih baik kau tiduran saja dulu! Kamu demam!" kata Hitsugaya panik sambil mendorong Ichigo ke kasur.

"Toushirou.. Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Ichigo lemah. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Emm.. Tadi kau pingsan waktu kita mau pulang... Oh, iya! Ini!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan surat yang tadi diberi Isshin untuk Ichigo. Ichigo lalu membaca surat itu.

"Begitu, ya...," gumam Ichigo lalu menyerahkan surat itu ke Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja.. Oh, iya. Kau belum makan, 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku akan masak sebentar, tunggu, ya!" kata Hitsugaya, lalu turun untuk memasak.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur ayam yang masih panas dan segelas air putih. Hitsugaya lalu berjalan mendekati kursi di samping kasur Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, ayo, aaa...," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat sendok bubur itu ke depan mulut Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah.

"To.. Toushiro, nggak usah.. Aku... Aku bisa makan sendiri..," kata Ichigo pelan. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Nggak, kondisimu masih lemah, biar kusuapi aja. Ayo!" kata Hitsugaya. Dengan wajah merah Ichigo membuka mulutnya.

Lama kelamaan, bubur itu habis. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Nah, udah habis, nih, minum dulu!" katanya sambil menyodorkan air putih yang dia bawa. Ichigo meneguk air itu perlahan-lahan sampai habis.

"Nih..," kata Ichigo lemah sambil memberikan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke Hitsugaya.

Ichigo lalu menutup matanya secara perlahan, dan tertidur.

_Wah.. Kurosaki cepat sekali tidurnya..,_ gumam Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengusap-usap dahi Ichigo yang masih terasa panas.

Hitsugaya lalu berdiri, dan mau turun untuk meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong dan mencucinya di dapur.

Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya lalu berjalan keatas, menjaga Ichigo yang masih tertidur pulas. Hitsugaya duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur Ichigo sambil mengamati (?) Ichigo yang tertidur pulas.

"Ng.. Huaah...," Hitsugaya menguap. Matanya berat karena mengantuk. Angin semilir membuatnya mengantuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya menutup matanya, tertidur.

* * *

_Kriing.._

Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Ichigo yang tertidur di kursi yang tadi dipakai Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, kenapa kamu tidur disini, sih.. Aduuh...," gumam Hitsugaya sambil memindahkan tubuh Ichigo yang besar ke kasur.

_Kriiiiiing.._

Hitsugaya terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kantung celananya bergetar. Oh, rupanya itu suara HPnya.

Hitsugaya lalu mengambil HPnya yang berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"_Taichou! Kamu dimana? Udah malem nih!"_ kata orang yang menelepon itu. Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya lalu melirik jam yang ada dikamar Ichigo. Ternyata, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Ah... Aku ada di rumah Kurosaki..," kata Hitsugaya.

"_Dirumah Ichigo? Ngapain? Pacaran ya?" _goda Matsumoto. Wajah Hitsugaya jadi sangat merah.

"NGGAK! Enak aja! Oh, ya, Matsumoto... Untuk beberapa hari aku akan menginap dirumah Kurosaki..," kata Hitsugaya.

"_EEEEH? Memangnya Ichigo kenapa, taichou? Sampe nginep-nginepan segala atuh..__ Tadi Ichigo nembak taichou ya?"_

"BUKAN! Tadi siang Kurosaki pingsan karena demam tinggi, dan karena nggak ada keluarganya yang bisa ngerawat Kurosaki saat ini, jadi, aku putuskan aku aja yang ngerawat dia untuk beberapa hari..,"

"_Haah? Yah.. Gitu toh.. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan masakan yang enak lho! __Sup gurita dengan saus semangka... Taichou mau? Biar kuantarkan kesana,"_

"Eh, enggak, makasih..,"

"_Bukannya taichou suka semangka?"_

"Iya sih, tapi untuk kali ini nggak usah. Aku bisa masak sendiri disini. Udah ya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memutuskan pembicaraan. _Dasar Matsumoto. Sukanya ngaco aja.._

"Benarkah.. Kau mau merawatku?"

Hitsugaya terkejut. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya dari tadi Ichigo mendengar percakapan antara Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya.

"E.. Iya..," kata Hitsugaya gugup. Entah kenapa, ketika memandang Ichigo jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Nggak usah repot-repot... Aku nggak apa-apa...," kata Ichigo lemah. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku nggak mau kalo kondisimu sampe parah..," kata Hitsugaya khawatir. Ichigo akhirnya mengalah.

"Tapi.. Gimana dengan baju-bajumu segala?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya.

"A.. Aku mungkin bisa pinjam bajumu..," kata Hitsugaya sedikit malu. Ichigo terbelalak.

"Bajuku..? Ka.. Kamu serius???" tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah.

"Iya..," kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah merah. "Mungkin cukup..,"

Ichigo lalu meihat jam. Dari tadi jam 7..

"Toushiro, udah jam 7 tuh, mandi aja dulu...," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kamar Ichigo, menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar Ichigo lagi. Hitsugaya mandi agak lama karena dari tadi dia kepanasan di kamarnya Ichigo. Dia sudah memakai bajunya Ichigo. Agak kedodoran sih, tapi muat juga.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamar Ichigo, lalu berjalan menuju kasur Ichigo. Rupanya Ichigo sedang tidur.

"Lebih baik aku masak dulu buat makan malam..," gumam Hitsugaya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo. Hitsugaya terus mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo pelan-pelan. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

_Hitsugaya! Kamu ini ngapain sih? 'Kan kamu harus masak buat makan malam! Kok malah ngusap-usap rambut Kurosaki sih?! Kok aku jadi terpesona sama Kurosaki ya?! _batin Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, tapi..

Ichigo tiba-tiba memegang tangan kanan Hitsugaya erat-erat.

"Aku nggak nyuruh kamu berhenti kok.. Rasanya enak kalau kamu yang mengusap-usap rambutku..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah.

"Ta.. Ta.. Tapi.. Aku mau masak buat makan malam dulu! Maaf, ya..," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepas genggaman tangan Ichigo, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri. Wajahnya bertambah merah tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi sih.. Aduuh..," gumam Ichigo malu.

Di Dapur

Hitsugaya sedang mencuci beberapa buah kentang sambil merebus air. Wajahnya memerah mengingat perkataan Ichigo tadi.

_Aargh... Gawat... Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang setiap melihat wajah Kurosaki, sih? Ada apa denganku..? _batin Hitsugaya sambil mengupas kulit kentang dengan pisau. Dengan cekatan Hitsugaya memotong kentang itu dan memasukkannya dalam air yang mendidih.

Hitsugaya menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja di sebelah kompor. Otaknya membuka-buka kejadian hari ini, yang dia lewati bersama Ichigo dari tadi. Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum.

_Meskipun cerewet dan keras kepala.. Rupanya, Kurosaki manis juga. Apalagi, tadi dia bilang aku manis.. _batin Hitsugaya. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

_Hei! Hei! Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan Kurosaki...! Aku harus cepat-cepat memotong bayam.. _pikir Hitsugaya lalu mencuci bayam yang ada di meja. Hitsugaya lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil.

20 menit kemudian

Ichigo sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca-baca buku pelajarannya. Dia lalu berdiri, hendak mengambil buku tulis untuk mengerjakan PR liburannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, kamu ngapain?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Ichigo salah tingkah.

"E.. E.. Aku mau ngambil buku tulis untuk ngerjain PR..," kata Ichigo pelan. Histugaya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kamu 'kan masih sakit? Harusnya kamu tunggu sampai aku datang, dong! Kalau ada apa-apa gimana?" omel Hitsugaya.

"Ta.. Tapi kan aku cuma mau ngambil buku?" kata Ichigo.

"Tetap saja tunggu aku! Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?!" ulang Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum lalu duduk di kasurnya.

"Nggak biasanya kamu khawatir sama aku..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh...?" Spontan wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Dia benar-benar nggak nyangka kalau Ichigo bakalan ngomong kayak gitu ke dia. Hitsugaya lalu duduk di kursi belajar Ichigo.

"E.. Ee.. Kurosaki.. Kamu makan dulu aja, deh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memajukan semangkuk sup yang dia bikin tadi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ichigo lalu mengambil sup itu.

"Terimakasih, ya, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Wajah Hitsugaya bertambah merah.

"Udah, cepetan dimakan..," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk dan menyantap sup itu dengan nikmat.

"Udah, nih, makasih ya Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri.

"Eit! Kurosaki, mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menghalangi Ichigo. Hitsugaya lalu mendorong Ichigo sampai terduduk di tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Apa, sih? Aku cuma mau mengembalikan mangkuk ini ke dap-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti ketika Hitsugaya menubruknya. Jadi, posisi mereka saat ini... Ichigo di bawah, sementara Hitsugaya di atasnya sambil memegang dahi Ichigo.

"To.. Toushiro..?" gumam Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kurosaki, diam dan jadi anak baik selama aku mengembalikan mangkuk itu ke dapur, oke?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Ichigo bertambah merah.

"Ah.. I.. Iya...," kata Ichigo terbata-bata. Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil mangkuk sup yang ada di meja Ichigo, lalu berjalan ke pintu.

"Ah, ya, Kurosaki, ini sudah malam, kau langsung tidur saja," kata Hitsugaya sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Toushiro... Aku jadi sangat terkejut tadi..._ batin Ichigo malu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya datang.

"Kurosaki, kamu tidur aja langsung," kata Hitsugaya sambil duduk di kursi belajar Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan tajam.

"K.. Kurosaki? Ada apa..?" tanya Hitsugaya agak grogi melihat wajah Ichigo. Mendadak Ichigo menarik tubuh Hitsugaya sampai Hitsugaya terjatuh di atas kasur Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya langsung memerah.

"Kurosaki..? Ada apa..??" tanya Hitsugaya malu.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini..," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ichigo lalu menarik tubuh Hitsugaya supaya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Ya?"

Wajah Hitsugaya bertambah merah. Dia berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah..," kata Hitsugaya malu. Ichigo lalu mengangkat selimutnya dan menyuruh Hitsugaya masuk ke dalamnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Hitsugaya dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, Toushiro..," kata Ichigo pelan. Hitsugaya tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Ichigo juga.

"Aishiteru, Kurosaki..," bisiknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu berpelukan. Mereka berdua tertidur dalam malam yang indah dan dingin itu...

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Kurosaki, demammu bertambah tinggi, nih!" kata Hitsugaya cemas sambil menunjukkan angka di termometer yang dipegangnya. 41.0. "Aku panggil dokter, ya!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ng.. Nggak... Nggak perlu..," kata Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah. Memang, sejak tadi pagi demamnya meninggi. Padahal, tadi malam suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai normal.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo khawatir, lalu meremas kompres yang dipegangnya.

"Memangnya kamu nggak mau sembuh..?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir sambil meletakkan kompres itu di kepala Ichigo.

"Pa.. Paling nanti.. Sembuh sendiri, kok..," kata Ichigo lemas.

"Tapi kalau nanti jadinya makin parah gimana?" bantah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berdiri, lalu membuka-buka HP-nya.

"Akan kupanggil Urahara ke sini," kata Hitsugaya sambil mendekatkan HP-nya ke telinganya.

"Toushiro, nggak usah!" cegah Ichigo. Percuma, Hitsugaya tetap menelepon Urahara.

"_Hiya.. Denghan Urahara dishini..," _kata orang di seberang telepon itu dengan nada mengantuk. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Ngomong aja nggak karuan.

"Halo, Urahara..?" panggil Hitsugaya.

"_Ah.. Hitsugaya-taichou.. Ada apa?" _tanya Urahara dengan nada normal.

"Begini, Kurosaki demam tinggi.. Apa kau bisa datang ke sini dan memeriksa keadaan Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Heeeh?? Memangnya sejak kapan Ichigo sakit..?" _tanya Urahara dengan nada terkejut dan khawatir.

"Kemarin, sehabis pulang dari rumahmu 'kan hujan deras, terus besoknya Kurosaki masuk angin... Sekarang demamnya tinggi..," kata Hitsugaya khawatir sambil menatap wajah Ichigo.

"_Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana..,"_ kata Urahara kemudian, lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Toushiro, kubilang nggak usah repot-repot..," kata Ichigo sambil terbatuk-batuk pelan. Hitsugaya memegang tangan Ichigo yang terasa panas.

"Tapi, Kurosaki, aku benar-benar nggak mau kondisimu bertambah parah..," kata Hitsugaya sedih. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Ichigo.

Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu wajah mereka berdua memerah. Ichigo lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

_Pikiranku jadi kacau... Apa yang__ sebenarnya terjadi, sih?_ batin Ichigo malu.

_Kurosaki... Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi malam..._ batin Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan lumayan kasar.

"Yooo... Siapa yang sakit..?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu dengan cengiran gaje khas-nya. Ya, Urahara Kisuke.

"Wah, Hitsugaya-taichou sama Ichigo lagi mesra-mesraan nih, yeee...," goda seseorang berambut merah yang muncul mendadak dari belakang tubuh Urahara. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji?

"Abarai! Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada marah. Renji memutar matanya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou dan Ichigo sedang mesra-mesraan," kata Renji tanpa beban seekor babon.

"Renji! Bukan begitu! Ukh!" rintih Ichigo yang mendadak bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh, Ichigo! Sori, sori.. Aku nggak bermaksud gitu," kata Renji panik. Hitsugaya langsung mendorong Ichigo supaya berbaring di tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Bailah... Akan kuperiksa Kurosaki-san dulu..," kata Urahara sambil ngelempar kipasnya ke mata Renji. Alhasil Renji gulung-gulung gaje sambil meneriakkan berbagai kata yang harus disensor oleh Badan Sensor Internasional...

Urahara lalu merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat-alat buat meriksa Ichigo (sakunya kok muat?).

Urahara membuka mulut Ichigo, terus mencubit lidahnya Ichigo. Atas tindakan gaje dan kurang ajar tersebut, Hitsugaya langsung nonjok Urahara.

Habis ditonjok, Urahara lalu memeriksa Ichigo dengan baik dan benar sesuai cara yang dianjurkan pak presiden (?).

"Hmm... Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki-san terserang Tipus... Tapi mungkin dua hari lagi bakalan sembuh kalo minum ini," kata Urahara sambil memberikan Hitsugaya botol obat bergambar tengkorak kembar. Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Aman nggak, Urahara?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memberi deathglare ke Urahara. Kalau sampai obat itu nggak aman, 'kan, Ichigo bisa nggak sembuh-sembuh. Dan Hitsugaya nggak mau Ichigo nggak sembuh-sembuh. Kalau itu beneran terjadi.. Dia bersumpah bakalan membekukan Urahara, sekalian sama Urahara Shoten biar dia nggak bisa jualan obat-obat gila lagi.

"Owalah, dijamin aman, Hitsugaya-taichou! Minumnya 3 kali sehari sehabis makan 2 tablet, ya..," kata Urahara santai, lalu mengambil kipasnya yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas kepalanya Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya! Ayo, Abarai-san," kata Urahara. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Hmmm, Tipus, ya," gumam Hitsugaya, lalu mengambil kompresan yang ada di kepala Ichigo. Hangat.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir sambil mencelupkan kompres yang tadi ke air yang ada di baskom.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua terus berpandangan, lalu wajah mereka memerah.

"Ku... Kurosaki, lebih baik kau makan dulu, ya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengompres dahi Ichigo. "Biar.. Lebih cepat sembuh!!" lanjutnya lagi. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

Hitsugaya lalu berjalan keluar kamar Ichigo dan seperti biasa, menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Ichigo menghela nafas sambil memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"_Aishiteru, Toushiro,"_

"_Aishiteru, Kurosaki,"_

Kedua kalimat yang mereka berdua ucapkan secara bergantian tadi malam itu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Ichigo. Perasaannya saat ini menjadi senang, entah kenapa.

Ichigo menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Saat ini dia merasa lelah dan juga mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"E.. Eh? Kurosaki, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir sambil membantu Ichigo berdiri. Ichigo memegangi kepalanya.

"Ugh.. Nggak apa-apa, kok, Toushiro..," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum, lalu menarik tubuh Hitsugaya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ichigo lalu mengecup kening Hitsugaya.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja jika ada kau disini, Toushiro..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Ichigo lalu menarik wajah Hitsugaya lebih dekat lagi.

"Ku.. Kurosaki..," gumam Hitsugaya saat jarak wajah mereka sudah dekat, dan..

"HUATSYIIIIIIIIII!!!" Mendadak Ichigo bersin. Hitsugaya terkejut dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo.

"Ku.. Kurosaki? Kami nggak apa-apa??" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Uh.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Ng.. Nggak apa-apa, Toushiro.. Uhuk!!" kata Ichigo sambil terbatuk-batuk. Hitsugaya mengusap-usap punggung Ichigo pelan-pelan.

"Ah, ya, cepat makan dulu, sana, terus minum obatnya, biar cepat sembuh, oke?" bujuk Hitsugaya. Ichigo lalu melihat ke arah nasi omelet yang dibuatkan Hitsugaya untuknya. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak punya nafsu makan. Tapi, kalau Hitsugaya yang meminta, Ichigo jadi..

"Iya, deh, tapi nggak dihabiskan nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo tajam dengan kedua mata hijaunya itu.

"Hmmm... Yah, nggak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi," kata Hitsugaya lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lalu memeluk Hitsugaya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil mencium pipi Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan dan minum obatnya, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo pelan.

"Huuh, iya, iya, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil piring nasi omelet itu dan memakannya. Hitsugaya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ichigo.

_Kurosaki... Dia tampan juga, ya..._ batin Hitsugaya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Hng? Toushiro? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan kau tertular ya?" Ichigo mulai panik.

"E.. Enggak, kok, bukan apa-apa," kata Hitsugaya malu. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya karena heran.

"Bener kan?" tanya Ichigo, meyakinkan Hitsugaya.

"Iya, Kurosaki.. Sudah, sana makan dulu!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ichigo bertanya-tanya heran.

_Wajah Toushiro yang memerah itu... Imut juga, ya.._ batin Ichigo sambil melanjutkan makannya. Dia lalu berhenti setelah menghabiskan separuh isi nasi omelet itu.

"Ngg, Toushiro, aku sudah kenyang," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya. Lamunannya tentang dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Ichigo.

"Ah... Ya sudah, kamu minum obatnya dulu, ya, biar aku mencuci piring dulu," kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ichigo langsung mengambil botol bergambar tengkorak kembar yang diberi Urahara tadi dan mengambil 2 butir tablet berwarna biru dan meminumnya.

_Urahara-san memang gaje... Obat aja warnanya bi__ru.. Emangnya apaan.._ batin Ichigo sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

"2 hari lagi... Aku akan berpisah dengan Toushiro, ya..,"

* * *

2 hari kemudian...

Hitsugaya mengecek kondisi Ichigo. Dia memegang sebuah termometer di tangan kanannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya lega. Ichigo tersenyum, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Berarti.. Nanti kau pulang ke apartemen Inoue, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Dia merasa agak berat meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang sangat dia sayangi dan dia cintai.

"E.. Ngg..," Hitsugaya berfikir keras. Dia menatap kedua bola mata Ichigo tajam-tajam.

"Eee... Ngg... A.. Aku.. Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke sana, sudah pasti Matsumoto khawatir..," kata Hitsugaya. Dia sebetulnya ingin bersama Ichigo lebih lama lagi, tapi dia tidak mungkin berada di rumah Ichigo terus menerus. Apa kata ayah Ichigo kalau dia menemukan mereka. Lagipula, Matsumoto dan Inoue pasti khawair kalau-kalau ada apa-apa dengan Hitsugaya. Apalagi khayalan liar Inoue yang bisa saja bikin Matsumoto panik.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau..," Hitsugaya terkejut ketika Ichigo menariknya hingga terjatuh ke kasur Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya angsung memerah seperti tomat yang ketumpahan cat warna putih (?).

Ichigo memulai aksinya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Kedua tangannya mulai melepas jaket yang dikenakan Hitsugaya.

"Aishiteru, Toushiro..," bisik Ichigo pelan di telinga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut.

"Aishiteru yo, Kurosaki..,"

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

A/N: Nah, gimana readers? *grin* Gaje? Abal? Ancur? Aneh? Berantakan? Gila? Gak nyambung? Kecepetan? Kebanyakan typo? Yah, kalau yang itu sih saia akui... Wkwkwkwk..

Yah, sebenernya, ide bagian ahir itu keluar pas gue mau tidur. Karena banyak adegan Ichigo tidur, jadi mendadak dapet ide pas mau tidur deeh.. XDXD

Oke... Mind to review??


End file.
